Season 5
CTV renewed The Listener for a fifth season on October 6, 2013. The season will contain 13 episodes. Season 5 premiered May 26, 2014 on CTV. August 6, 2014 it was announced that this will be the final season of The Listener. Summary Toby Logan is a telepath who works as a special consultant with the elite Integrated Investigative Bureau facing both professional and personal challenges as he uses his mind-reading skills to solve a variety of difficult and dangerous crimes alongside Sergeant Michelle McCluskey. Now a more seasoned investigator, and faced with a hostile boss, Toby will become more proactive and eventually come into conflict with the goals and procedures of the IIB organization. Meanwhile, Michelle is determined to have it all, working to balance her demanding career and the challenges of first-time parenthood with husband Adam. And Toby's investigative journalist girlfriend, Tia Tremblay will begin to delve into the secrets of Toby's past, eventually exposing truths which might threaten to turn his world upside down. Cast Main *Toby Logan *Osman Bey *Michelle McCluskey *Dev Clark Recurring *Alvin Klein *Sandy Wardwell *Tia Tremblay *Adam Reynolds *Detective Sergeant Brian Becker *Alex Kendrick Episodes (2014) | style="text-align: center;" | Bradley Walsh | align="center" |5/26/14 | align="center" | 5.01 |- | colspan="6" | Toby and Dev investigate a serial killer who leaves live snakes with his victims, echoing the calling card of a past culpri who Michelle had previously put behind bars. Meanwhile, Michelle is trying to enjoy her maternity leave with her new baby girl and husband Adam but when her credibility is doubted with the suggestion that she may have arrested the wrong suspect, she must return to the IIB in order to save her professional reputation. |- | rowspan="2" | || The Lockup || align="center" |Michelle Ricci|| style="text-align: center;" | Bradley Walsh|| align="center" |6/4/14|| align="center" | 5.02 |- | colspan="6" | A former IIB colleague returns and ends up jeopardizing the team’s success. |- | rowspan="2" | || Dancing with the Enemy || align="center" | Lara Azzopardi || style="text-align: center;" | T.W. Peacocke || align="center" |6/9/14 || align="center" | 5.03 |- | colspan="6" | Toby and the IIB team investigate the mysterious disappearance of a ballerina after Tia tips them to corruption at a dance company. |- | rowspan="2" | || Smoke And Mirrors || align="center" | James Hurst || style="text-align: center;" | T.W. Peacocke || align="center" |6/16/14|| align="center" | 5.04 |- | colspan="6" | The team investigates the death of an investment expert who was killed during a magic stunt gone wrong. Meanwhile, Toby's secret is threatened due to Becker's scrutiny of him. |- | rowspan="2" | || Game Over || align="center" | Ken Cuperus || style="text-align: center;" | Bradley Walsh || align="center" |6/23/14|| align="center" | 5.05 |- | colspan="6" | The team investigates the death of a successful game developer, a friend of Dev’s with his share of enemies. |- | rowspan="2" | || Man in the Mirror || align="center" |Ken Cuperus || style="text-align: center;" | Bradley Walsh || align="center" |6/30/14|| align="center" | 5.06 |- | colspan="6" | Toby and Michelle investigate if a man's multiple identities took the life of his shrink. |- | rowspan="2" | ||'Amuse Bouche'|| align="center" | Jackie May || style="text-align: center;" | Peter Stebbings || align="center" |7/07/14|| align="center" | 5.07 |- | colspan="6" | Toby, Tia, Oz, Michelle and Adam watch a live cooking competition show on TV, which goes shockingly wrong when one of the contestants collapses. |- | rowspan="2" | || White Whale || align="center" | Jackie May || style="text-align: center;" | Don McCutcheon || align="center" |7/14/14|| align="center" | 5.08 |- | colspan="6" |When Becker enlists Toby's abilities to help him reopen a murder case against a mayoral candidate, Toby is worried that Becker may be using him to pursue a personal vendetta. |- | rowspan="2" | || The Fugitive || align="center" | Brendon Yorke || style="text-align: center;" | Don McCutcheon || align="center" |7/21/14|| align="center" | 5.09 |- | colspan="6" | When Oz's neighbor and customer Buddy Carlyle is shot and killed during an apparent home invasion, the IIB team discovers he was behind a legendary coin heist and must find the treasure to catch the killer |- | rowspan="2" | || Family Secrets || align="center" | Lara Azzopardi || style="text-align: center;" | Peter Stebbings || align="center" |7/28/14|| align="center" | 5.10 |- | colspan="6" | While investigating the murder of a billionaire playboy, Toby's curiosities about his family arise. |- | rowspan="2" | || Zero Recall || align="center" | James Hurst || style="text-align: center;" | James Dunnison || align="center" |8/04/14|| align="center" | 5.11 |- | colspan="6" | After Toby falls off the grid for the night, Michelle finds him in a daze. His memory of the preceding hours wiped. Worse, his gun has been fired. |- | rowspan="2" | || An Innocent Man || align="center" | James Hurst & Jackie May & Lara Azzopardi || style="text-align: center;" | Harvey Crossland || align="center" |8/11/14|| align="center" | 5.12 |- | colspan="6" | Toby stands by his convictions that an inmate has been wrongfully convicted, and goes undercover in prison to prove his innocence. |- | rowspan="2" | || In Our Midst || align="center" | Peter Mohan || style="text-align: center;" | Peter Stebbings || align="center" |8/18/14|| align="center" | 5.13 |- | colspan="6" | Becker's involvement in a criminal conspiracy sparks an investigation by Toby, Michelle and Dev. |} Notes *Summary - http://bellmediapr.ca/Network/CTV/Press/CTV-Orders-Fifth-Season-of-Hit-Original-Series-THE-LISTENER- *Production Begins on Season 5 of The Listener *Season 5 is final season Category:Seasons